Número uno
by Alphabetta
Summary: No quiere estar en otro triángulo amoroso contra un concepto inanimado, ni quiere quedar de nuevo en segundo lugar. Obito quiere ser el número uno. [Para la Tobidei Week 2017] Día 7: Libre


**Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Para la Tobidei week 2017. Día 7: Libre.**

* * *

No va con él el estar tan apagado. Nunca antes lo vio así, pero lo detesta.

Obito tiene miedo de que Deidara no vuelva a ser el de siempre otra vez. Ya ha pasado una semana desde que le salvó la vida, impidiendo que usase su C0 y él a penas ha hablado o se ha movido de la cama más que para lo estrictamente necesario. Si no hubiera sido por él, preocupado por su bienestar, quién sabe cómo habría acabado el artista. En parte, él es el responsable de aquel estado de ánimo, pero de todas las decisiones que ha tomado en la vida, esa es de la que menos se arrepiente. Sin importarle que sea lo que Deidara siempre quiso. Que esperaba con ansias el momento de ser uno con su arte no era un secreto para nadie. Él se negaba a dejarlo ir, y no iba a permitir que tomase una decisión así estando en aquel estado de ánimo. Fin.

En los últimos días, Pein le ha estado insistiendo demasiado en que se vuelvan a centrar en el siguiente objetivo. Ya sólo quedan tres y Obito ya no sabe qué excusa ponerle para ganar tiempo. Pero es Zetsu el más molesto, diciendo que estando así, Deidara ya no les sirve, y también insinuando que quiere comérselo, el destino de todos los miembros de Akatsuki cuya utilidad llegó a su fin. Obito va a matarlo como vuelva a mencionarle algo así, de hecho, va a matarlo, pero si lo vuelve a mencionar, eso pasará antes.

Deidara se considera artista antes que persona. Él no lo va a dejar hacer su arte si eso implica acabar con su vida. Es la segunda vez que se ha enamorado de alguien, y teme quedar en segundo lugar otra vez, tanto como odia tener que sentirse inmerso en otro triángulo amoroso junto a un concepto inanimado.

Lo ha dejado solo para ir a comprar ramen picante, té de jengibre y unos panecillos. No le gusta hacerlo porque no quiere dejarlo solo con Zetsu merodeando, pero Deidara necesita alimentarse, incluso cuando él diga no tener hambre. Tampoco sabe si Itachi querrá vengarse, no lo ha visto por la guarida desde el día anterior al incidente, pero las noticias ya deben de haberle llegado. A Obito ni siquiera le importa Sasuke ya. Lo mataría ahora mismo si lo tuviera delante, incluso. Se arrepiente de no haberlo hecho cuando tuvo la ocasión perfecta.

Siendo la persona que lo sacó, sin proponérselo, de una vida miserable, Obito tuvo miedo de recaer, pero no lo hizo. De algún modo, tenerlo dependiendo de él le da fuerzas para hacerlo bien y determinación para hacer que Deidara por fin se anime.

Su corazón da un vuelco cuando al entrar en la habitación con la bandeja, no lo ve en el futón, ya se le están pasando por la cabeza cientos de teorías locas cuando lo ve en una esquina, sentado en el suelo abrazado a sus piernas. Desconoce el por qué del cambio, pero se alegra de ver que no está tirado en la cama como siempre.

—Hora de comer, senpai —anuncia, arrodillándose junto a él y dejando la bandeja en el suelo.

Ya no se molesta en actuar como Tobi. Le ha estado hablando mucho esos días, aunque la mayoría de las veces no obtenga respuesta. Quiere saber lo que está pensando, y siente la tentación de presionarlo a pesar de que sabe que no debería hacerlo. Obito tiene la sensación de que Deidara ha estado recapitulando su vida entera. Como ya se esperaba, él ni siquiera lo mira y le duele. Pero no va a darse por vencido.

—Me gustaría tanto verte bien otra vez —murmura, quizá lo odia, pero aún así no se arrepiente—. Dime qué es lo que puedo hacer para que te animes.

Como aún no reacciona, la angustia de Obito aumenta, la sensación jamás se ha ido desde ese día, sólo ha aprendido a sobrellevarla.

—¿Era el C0 lo único que te importaba en la vida? —dice, sin poder contenerlo, aunque sabe que no es lo más sensible ni adecuado—. ¡Senpai...! ¿Qué soy yo para ti? ¿Cuánto te importo?

Se calla, algo arrepentido, pero no lo suficiente como para detenerse.

—¿Q-qué lugar ocupo en tu vida...? Necesito saberlo.

Deidara lo mira, pero aún no puede saber lo que está pensando. Obito siente tantas cosas a la vez que cree que el pecho le va a reventar. Ha llorado más que en toda su miserable vida esos días, pero esa vez consigue aguantar las ganas.

—Tobi —pero sus fuerzas amenazan con irse de golpe cuando lo oye decir su nombre—. ¿Por qué me detuviste?

Él tiene muchas razones para haberlo hecho, y aunque no sabe cómo va a reaccionar Deidara cuando se las diga, piensa decírselas todas. Ya no es un crío imbécil de trece años.

Aunque en ocasiones, siente como si el calificativo aún fuera con él.

—Ya te lo dije, habrías fallado —hay un breve silencio que amenaza con extenderse demasiado, Obito piensa que si quiere hablar, no puede dejar pasar ese momento, por muy nervioso que esté—. Senpai, a mí me gusta tu arte. Pero no es tan importante para mí como lo es para ti. Y si esa es la razón por la que vas a dejar este mundo, entonces no voy a respetarlo más, no me importa lo que pienses.

—Llevaba mucho tiempo con esa idea en la cabeza. Arruinaste mi mayor obra.

No es lo que él quiere oír, pero al menos ahora no calla. Al menos ahora se está expresando.

—Yo también llevaba mucho tiempo con otras ideas en la cabeza. No eres el único —respira hondo para calmarse, si hay algo que ha aprendido en estos años es a manejar las palabras, no intenta manipularlo, sólo convencerlo, lo abraza y aunque él no responde a su abrazo, lo siente agarrarse a su manga, y para él es suficiente—. Senpai, sé que te importo, no te hubieras disculpado conmigo si no lo hicieras. Pero esta vez no pienso ir en segundo lugar. Ni siquiera contra tu arte. Quiero ser el número uno.

—Nunca te había visto antes con esa confianza, hm.

—Como te dije, yo también tenía planes. Pero eso ya no importa, porque yo ya decidí ponerte en primer lugar —quitándose la máscara y dándole un beso en el lado izquierdo de la frente, Obito prosigue—. Que hubieras muerto ahí en ese instante, sólo me hubiera allanado el camino a lo que quería conseguir. Cuando te recuperes, te explicaré lo que era. Estuve parado en la encrucijada por mucho tiempo. Pero al verte a punto de dar tu vida por el arte, supe que no quería que eso pasase, y tuve que tomar una decisión que me costó mucho menos de lo que yo pensé que lo haría. Y si tuviera que volver atrás en el tiempo, lo volvería a hacer, no me importa cuántas obras de arte tenga que arruinarte. Nada es lo suficientemente caro si se trata de tu vida.

Ya le ha dicho todo lo que quería decirle. Obito se siente mejor, habiéndose quitado ese peso de encima. Aún está nervioso pero por otros motivos. No está acostumbrado a seguir ese ángulo, y quizá ha sido contundente y ha escogido un mal momento en el que importa más su recuperación que sus dudas. Tal vez nació para ser el eterno número dos. Él tiene muy claro lo que va a hacer en el supuesto en que Deidara lo ponga por delante de su arte. Para el segundo no tiene nada pensado. Le espera una larga conversación con la almohada de ser así. Cualquiera que sea su respuesta, ya no piensa seguir con el plan. Eso sí lo tiene decidido.

Lo ama más que a nada en la vida, pero no va a dejar que la historia se repita. Deidara vive contento con lo que la vida le trae, y él poco a poco fue entendiendo que eso es lo mejor. Quiere ser capaz de aceptar cualquiera que sea su respuesta, por difícil que sea una de las opciones.

Deidara no habla y él no lo presiona para que le aclare ese punto, está contento sólo con sentirlo entre sus brazos. Pasan un largo rato en silencio. La comida debe estar ya fría.

—Ya eras el número un uno —dice de repente.

Su aliento se corta, sus ojos se abren mucho. El corazón palpita sin control.

—Dilo otra vez —le pide.

—Si no lo hubieras sido, no me habría disculpado.

Él sonríe, no sólo porque ahora sabe que lo es, sino porque comienza a sentirse merecedor de ello. Quiere dejar atrás sus complejos, hacerlos explotar y olvidarse de ellos.

—Ese iba a ser el culmen de mi carrera... Pero aún puedo seguir creando. El final de todas las cosas es inevitable y el mío no tiene por qué ser ahora.

—Y ahora que los planes de ambos se han arruinado, sólo nos queda hacer otros nuevos.

El nuevo camino de ambos promete ser mejor.

—Jamás me hizo falta nadie antes, no de esa manera, hm —murmuró, haciéndolo sonrojar—. Al principio era molesto y quería matarte por ello. Pero ya me resigné.

—Oye... —contestó, ese giro en la conversación era menos de su agrado, sabía que en condiciones normales, no le habría resultado tan fácil hacerlo admitir algo así.

Deidara se abraza a él y lo besa en la comisura de los labios. Obito no se esperaba tan mala puntería viniendo de él, y pronto enmienda el error, besándolo como es debido. No es como si sus miedos se hayan ido de golpe, pero ya no tiene dudas. Hay progreso.

Y a él nunca le ha sabido tan bien un beso, ni encontrado tanta felicidad en un abrazo ahora que sabe que él es el número uno. No siempre Deidara está así de dócil, pero Obito no puede esperar a que sea el mismo de siempre.

—Tienes que comer, senpai —susurra, acariciando su espalda.

Deidara mira la bandeja que dejó en el suelo junto a él como si fuera la primera vez que repara en ella. Tomándola, se cruza de piernas, la apoya en su regazo y toma un trozo de carne con los palillos.

— _Itadakimasu_ —dice antes de echárselo a la boca.

Ya no está angustiado, todo lo contrario. Es la primera vez que va a comer por sí solo desde que lo salvó. Del resto de problemas se ocupará cuando llegue el momento, si lo hace ahora, no lo disfrutará plenamente.

—Seguro está frío, ya.

—Templado, lo calentaré con las manos, está bien.

Es una buena idea, podría dejar el té de nuevo caliente para él. Obito toma la taza entre sus manos, concentrando chakra en ellas para generar calor. Cuando siente que está bebible de nuevo, da un sorbo para comprobarlo.

—Deja de beberte mi té, hm.

Cuando Deidara comenzaba a quejarse significaba que las cosas iban bien.

—Sólo me aseguraba que estuviera perfecto para ti -contesta, fingiendo hablar en serio.

—Excusas. ¿Quieres probar el ramen también? ¿O es demasiado para ti?

A diferencia de él, Obito detesta las cosas picantes, pero ahora que puede ver que por fin hay mejoría en su estado, no puede evitar aceptar el desafío.

—¡Claro que no es demasiado! ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre, senpai?

Tomando un puñado de fideos entre los palillos, los acerca a su boca. Eso sí que es el infierno. Nada más rozar su lengua, Obito ya quería beberse un río entero. Los traga, casi sin masticar, sin darse cuenta que se le ha saltado una lágrima. Necesita agua urgentemente y no puede entender cómo Deidara está tan poco afectado.

—¿Todo bien, Tobi? —dice inocentemente, sin perderse detalle de sus movimientos—. ¿Está bueno el ramen?

—Delicioso —miente.

—¿Quieres más? —le ofrece, con fingida amabilidad.

—Basta, senpai. Necesitas alimentarte.

Y cuando lo ve aguantar una risa, a Obito se le escapan unas cuantas lágrimas más, esta vez, por una razón diferente.

* * *

 **Y así termina la semana Tobidei, vengo con retraso, pero me di un respiro, y aún tengo el AU a medias jaja xD La primera parte de este fragmento está en Perfectamente Imperfecto, mi recopilatorio. Se llama "volver a soñar". Ya han tenido ambos tiempo para pensar. Quise poner a Obito algo más maduro de lo que lo pongo a veces, y dispuesto a aceptar lo que Dei le dijera, aunque fuera malo. Creo que en este se me hizo claro la diferencia de edad entre ellos. Deidara tiene en la cabeza ideas bastante juveniles la verdad, y no creo que lo veamos así de bajón muchas veces, pero su C0 es un rasgo crucial del personaje (pero no insalvable, ya que no estaba en sus cabales cuando lo activó), y que le hizo meditar, que el fin no tiene por que llegarle ya. En el manga es un poco distinto, se disculpa con Tobi justo antes de explotar, aquí lo hace justo antes de alimentar a su cuarta boca, eso es un cambio debido a lo que ya pasó entre ellos, y por eso Tobi lo pudo detener.**

 **¡Bueno! Ha sido una semana genial. Han salido de ella fics geniales, e incluso las prisas y las carrerillas por cumplir con el plazo han contribuido a ello jajaj. Gracias a todos los que han aportado algo en conmemorar a la pareja y en dedicarle tiempo, esfuerzo y creatividad. Gracias también a los que leen por el apoyo. El año que viene se volverá a hacer :D Por si a alguien le interesa.**

 **Perfectamente Imperfecto y Cambiemos volverán ahora a la rutina de siempre. ¿Y quién sabe si algo más?**

 **¡Viva el Obidei!**


End file.
